If It's Wright It's Wrong
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Plot The Time Squad heads to 1903, where Orville and Wilbur Wright are incompetent stuntmen. Synopsis On the satellite, Larry is logging historical information from past missions when Otto comes in. Otto asks what the job was like before he joined, and Larry says it was a nightmare, since neither he nor Tuddrussel actually knew any history and Tuddrussel only made things worse by being over aggressive. He opens a video file called “History’s Funniest Home Bloopers,” which is a collection of Larry’s recordings of past missions where Tuddrussel couldn’t do his job. Otto is horrified after 3 videos, and the alarm suddenly goes off. The next mission is the Wright Brothers, and, after Otto screams at the sight of Tuddrussel, the team leaves. The team arrives at the Wright Brothers’ Stunt Show and sits down to watch. The Wright Brothers don’t really have stunts to do, and they bore the audience (and Larry and Tuddrussel) with piggyback rides and hand stands to the point where they get booed off the stage. The team then visits the Wright Brothers’ Bicycle Shop, where the Wrights claim that today’s show was the best yet. They show Time Squad some of their other inventions, or “gyros,” and Otto convinces them to combine their inventing skills and love of thrills in their stunt show. At another stunt show, Orville announces that Wilbur will be the first flying man. He reveals that they built a catapult to launch him through burning obstacles. The crowd is excited, but the catapult fails. Back at the bike shop, the team tries to give the Wright Brothers hints to build something to fly for the next show, but the next stunt is just rockets tied to a bike, which blow up. Tuddrussel has had enough and tells the brothers directly to build the airplane, but at the next stunt show, they use the plane as a balancing pole in a high wire act. Furious, Tuddrussel shakes the ladder supporting the wire and breaks it, sending the brothers and the plane falling. Before they crash, the plane’s propeller starts spinning from the fall and starts flying away. The citizens are amazed, earning the Brothers’ popularity and fame. Later, Orville says goodbye to the gang and reveals that the next show will have Wilbur flying the plane with rockets attached to it. The rockets explode, and Time Squad leaves. Gallery Trivia *Tuddrussel interacts with three famous people in Larry's video file: #Nostradamus, who gets a ticket for "bogus predictions" and is arrested for "profanity." He was really speaking French and was asking Tuddrussel what he did, and if he could have a ticket written in French. #Lady Godiva, who is cited for indecent exposure. Tuddrussel chases her and asks her to put clothes on before calling for backup. He calls Larry to help, but Larry is knocked down by her horse. #Benjamin Franklin, whose kite was confiscated because he was "operating electrical equipment without a permit." Tuddrussel is then electrocuted. Franklin later appears in "Floundering Fathers" with a different outfit. *When Otto tells Tuddrussel that they should use "a little more finessing" with the Wright Brothers, Tuddrussel calls him "Little Lord Fauntleroy," referencing a sympathetic character in a children's novel. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1